Gargoyle Falls
by Cara Beatrice Green
Summary: No this is not a crossover of gravity falls and gargoyles. Dipper soon discovers he is Gideon's new target for revenge. Occurs a week after the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

1Gargoyle

Falls

He kept repeating in his head, 'run; run and don't look back'. He couldn't stop; he had to keep going at least until he could find a good place to hide. His animal instincts were picking up a scent; humans. They were getting closer. The light of their torches was glowing brighter; he began to feel their heat literally on his tail. He couldn't resist the urge any longer; he looked back at the mob and noticed everyone he knew from Gravity Falls was there: Sheriff Bubbs, his deputy, Wendy and her friends, Soos, and Mabel, who was running behind the mob and shouting in attempt to protect him. His hearing focused in on her words:

"Stop, he's not a monster; leave him alone!" But the mob drew closer and closer still with Gideon leading. He soon noticed his pace was slowing. He was getting tired; exhausted actually.

"There he is; there's the monster!" Crap; they were catching up! His eyes refocused to what was ahead of him. A thought occurred to him; he had wings! He could fly! Then he remembered; 1. He didn't know how quite yet and 2. There were no strong wind currents to help. He then saw someone step out of the shadows. An old man with black square glasses and a fez cap. His arms and legs stopped moving, but his momentum caught up with him and he tripped. They drew closer; the mob behind him and Stan Pines in front. A member of the mob threw a torch to Stan and he caught in his hand. Suddenly, the mob began chanting:

"Kill it! Kill it!" Stan lifted the torch above his head. Just beginning to recover from the fall, Dipper looked up and mustered the last of his strength and shouted, "Gruncle Stan, no!"

The Week Before

It was another slow day at the Mystery Shack. Wendy was ringing up the last purchases when Mabel came bursting through the door.

"Wendy! Did you read the newspaper?" Wendy just rolled her eyes to the ceiling and spoke in a confident/ sarcastic tone.

"Mabel, no one reads the paper anymore except Stan."

"Well you have to read it, just this once ok." Mabel put on her best 'begging face'. "Please?"

"Oh all right; when you look at me like that I can't say no." Wendy lifted the paper and read the headline of the front page. She raised an eyebrow. "This has to be some sort of joke. It says that Gideon was released for good behavior."

"It's no joke. He said he would be back and now he is. Wendy what are we going to do?"

"Where's Dipper?" asked Wendy.

"He's out in the woods studying that journal of his. Why?"

"Go tell him about it. Maybe he can figure something out."

"You're right Wendy. I'll go tell him now. Bye." Wendy began reading her teen magazine.

"The things kids make up these days." she muttered to herself. She thought for a moment. "Geez I'm starting to sound like an old lady…meh." she shrugged and went back to reading her magazine.

Dipper was right where he said he would be. He was sitting on a tree stump, reading a passage in the journal marked 3 when Mabel came running up to him.

"Dipper, there's something I've got to tell you!" said Mabel. She was panting from running so fast for such a long distance.

"Not now Mabel, I'm reading up on gargoyles." He said. Then he made a shooing motion with his arm.

"But Dipper…" Dipper tried to ignore her. "Fine." said Mabel, out of frustration. She pretended to walk away and then quickly sneaked up behind him and took his cap.

"Hey give it back," he said, clearly annoyed.

"Now will you listen?" asked Mabel.

"Fine just give me my hat back."

"First I have to tell you…Gideon is out of juvie!"

"What! How?"

"He got out for good behavior."

"Huh, figures. Well let's go back to the Mystery Shack and form a plan. He'll probably want to take revenge out on Gruncle Stan again." Mabel gave Dipper back his hat. He picked up the journal, and they walked back to the Mystery Shack. Little did they know that they were being watched from behind a small bush.

"Dipper, you got it all wrong. I want revenge on you." said Gideon.


	2. Chapter 2

1"Wings of an eagle, check. Tail of a lion, check. Ears of a bat, check. Horns of a goat, check. Claws of a croc, check." Gideon checked the strange items off his list. "Incantation from journal 2, check. There's just one thing missing; the crescent stone." Gideon pulled out a picture of a strange, bluish stone and then one of the Mystery Shack. "And I know just where to find it." he chuckled evilly.

"Step right up and see the croissant that became so moldy it turned to stone." whispers of excitement went through the crowd of tourists as they snapped photos of the object Stan Pines was presenting. It was getting close to closing time and the last set of tourists walked out the door. It had been a long quiet day, especially since Dipper and Mabel had devoted their entire afternoon to finding a way to stop Gideon. Finally they decided to give up for the day so they could rest and be ready to try again tomorrow.

"I'm tired, I think I'll get ready for bed." said Mabel, before yawning. She walked toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go for a walk." said Dipper, hoping his sister wouldn't ask why. He tucked the journal into his vest.

"Why?" Well so much for hoping.

"Because I just need some time to think, ok."

"You've been doing that a lot lately; what's been bothering you?" Mabel asked, concerned.

"Its nothing." said Dipper, defensively.

"But,"

"It's nothing!" Dipper shouted. Mabel's eyes got watery and her lip began to quiver. Dipper let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine. It's just, before I came to Gravity Falls I was a nobody. Just a city boy who knew nothing about...well, anything. Here it's different. Here I'm a somebody. I've helped solve mysteries, fought mythical beasts, discovered secrets of Gravity Falls, heck I even had my first crush." He blushed slightly at the thought of Wendy. "I mean when we go back home, I won't be who I am here. I'll go back to being boring, city boy Dipper."

"Oh Dipper," Mabel sighed. "You were good at things before, and you're still the greatest twin brother ever. No matter what we'll always be the mystery twins." Dipper smiled a small smile, but it soon disappeared.

"I have to go." he said. And with that he walked out of the room. Mabel was worried about her brother and it wasn't just the fact that strange creatures roamed the forest at night.

Suddenly, Grunkle Stan burst through the door. "We've been robbed!" he exclaimed.

"Robbed? Oh, no; what did they take?" asked Mabel, more curious than worried.

"They took the moldy croissant!" he said this as if someone asked for a refund. 'Wow' Mabel thought; 'he's officially lost it.'

"Uh, Grunkle Stan? Can't you just make another one?"

"Can't I just make another one?" Stan repeated. "No!" Then he threw up his hands in frustration and stormed downstairs muttering to himself. Mabel followed him. But as she was walking by the display, she stepped on something. She looked down to see what it was. It was an American flag pin; Mabel knew only one person who wore one.

"Gideon…" She ran out the door to go find Dipper.


	3. Chapter 3

1"Alright, time to mix them together." Gideon finally had all the ingredients to make his concoction. Once he had all the animal parts mixed in, he crushed up the crescent stone with a mortar and pestle and poured the dust into the pot and mixed that in with the rest. He poured the disgusting mixture into a syringe. "And now its time to find Dipper!"

Dipper sat by a small stream, reading his journal. He soon got the urge to flip back to the gargoyle page; after all, he really didn't get the chance to read it. He figured he would read aloud since 1. He was alone and 2. The forest was starting to cast eerie shadows; it was getting a little unnerving.

"Gargoyles are sad, lonely creatures who turn to stone during the day and come alive at night. They have homely features and are grey from head to toe. Although they are harmless, they bring bad luck whenever they are spotted."

Dipper looked up from the journal. He could have sworn he heard a strange noise coming from the bush behind him. He shrugged it off. Dipper closed the journal and tucked it back into his vest. He got up, picked up his lantern, and started heading back to the Mystery Shack. But then he heard the noise again.

"Hello?" he said; but the noise didn't answer. Dipper picked up his pace a little. He was starting to get paranoid and it didn't help that he knew Gravity Falls a little too well. He certainly felt he was being watched. He started hearing footsteps behind him. Dipper decided that now would be a good time to run. The noise again; echoing through the forest.

"Who…who's there?" Was it his imagination, or was there another glow other than the lantern he was holding? He came to a large, fallen tree in the path. Dipper started climbing it, but couldn't without both hands. He ended up dropping the lantern; it hit the hard dirt path. The glass shattered and the flame went out. Now, because he couldn't see, he slipped and fell, hitting the hard ground with a thud. He turned around. The light was getting closer and he was trapped. The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"M-Mabel?" Dipper stuttered in confusion.

"Yeah, silly, who else would I be?" Now he felt like a total moron.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you Dipper." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Gideon stole an oddity from the Mystery Shack! Here, I found this," she pulled the pin out of her pocket and handed it to Dipper. He examined it in his hand. "Look familiar?" she asked.

"Yeah; its Gideon's alright. But what did he steal?" he asked, curiously. Most, if not all, of Gruncle Stan's oddities were fake. After all, it was a tourist trap.

"Gruncle Stan said it was a moldy croissant" said Mabel.

"That doesn't make any since; what would Gideon want with expired bread?" Suddenly, Dipper heard the noise again.

"Mabel," he asked. "Was that you?"

"Nope. …Run!" They said run at the same time then took off at full sprint. "Hey do you think that was twin telepathy back there?" asked Mabel in between wheezing.

"Not to be rude Mabel, but now's not the time." said Dipper, puffing harder than she was. The noise was getting louder. "Mabel lets split up; you hide behind that rock and I'll hide in this tree. When the thing leaves we'll make a break for it and head back to the Shack.

"Ha ha, you made a rhyme." Mabel giggled. Dipper gave her a stern look. She sighed, "I'm so misunderstood." They quickly put the plan into action. Mabel quickly hid behind a huge boulder.

Dipper climbed the tree until he reached a sturdy branch then concealed himself among the leaves. He was so scared, he was sweating. He reached up to wipe the perspiration from his forehead and accidentally knocked off his cap. "Oops," he said but instantly covered his mouth. Then he saw someone; a boy in a blue suit. Gideon picked up the fallen cap.

"I know you're here Dipper Pines. Now come out and face me like a man!" Dipper didn't move. "Fine; I guess I'll have to torture your sister until you stop being a coward."

"You'll never find me!" she shouted behind the boulder.

Dipper slapped his forehead, rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Oh Mabel."

Gideon grabbed her arm and pulled her into the opening.

"Let me go you creep." Mabel said, struggling to get free.

"Well Dipper, you better make up your mind…" warned Gideon. Dipper sighed and jumped down from the tree.

"What do you want from me Gideon?" Gideon chuckled and pushed Mabel to the ground.

"I want you to hold still…"

"What?" asked Dipper in confusion. And before he knew it, Gideon took the syringe and pushed the needle into his arm. They all watched as the blue liquid in the vial fell…


	4. Chapter 4

Gideon dropped the empty syringe on the ground then crushed it with his black shoe. "You cost me the trust from this town Dipper Pines, and now you will pay dearly for It." he said, chuckling evilly.

"So a shot is going to make Dipper pay?" asked Mabel. She burst out laughing. "He got over the fear of shots two years ago."

"Poor naive Mabel," said Gideon. "That wasn't a shot; that was transformation serum, made special for Dipper."

Dipper suddenly fell to the ground clutching his head. "What's happening to me?" he asked, clearly in pain. Mabel ran to her brother. Gideon laughed.

"So the transformation has begun; good to know. Oh and one more thing before I leave. If you ever give away Dipper's true identity, I'll never turn him back to normal." Mabel lifted her head to say something, but Gideon was gone. She turned to face Dipper.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I guess," he replied. He stood up and dusted himself off. Then he heard a rip. He looked behind him and gasped at what he saw. There, protruding just above his behind was a small lion's tail. Then his feet started hurting so he took off his socks and shoes only to discover that instead of five normal human toes, three claw-like toes had taken their place. Two goat horns pushed out of his forehead. A pair of bat wings grew from his back. His fingernails became sharp claws. His ears turned bat-like. Lastly his complexion turned completely monochromatic grey.

The sudden changes of DNA were so painful and exhausting that Dipper fainted.

Dipper began hearing the sound of his sister's voice. However it sounded far away and seemed to echo in the dark emptiness he saw before him. He blinked and a blurry image of Mabel appeared. He kept blinking until he could see and hear fine again. Dipper sat up and noticed that they were in the little bedroom they shared. He was looking directly across the room at his sister's bed which meant he was on his own bed.

"Mabel, I just had a horrible nightmare," Dipper said. "I dreamt I was turning into some kind of monster." Mabel bit her lip and he saw in her eyes that there was something she wasn't telling him. He also noticed the dark circles under them. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked.

"No, I didn't sleep ok!" she snapped. "Do you know how hard it was to carry you back up here? Hard! Especially now since you seem to be made of stone…"

"What are talking abou…?" Then he looked down at his hand; claws instead of nails. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Mabel sighed. "No." she said, avoiding his eyes. Then he remembered she mentioned the word stone. Dipper took the journal from his vest (it hadn't been affected) and turned to the gargoyle page. There was a photograph of a homely, stone statue sitting on top of an old building. He looked closer; its eyes seemed to glow bright yellow as if the thing were alive. He also noticed the photograph was taken at sunset for the clouds in the background were various shades of orange. He closed the book and walked to the bathroom.

"Uh, Dipper," Mabel began, but it was too late. Dipper had closed the door and was already staring at the mirror, dumbfounded by his reflection. His eyes flashed bright yellow.

"I'm…a gargoyle?" Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Yo dude, whoever's in there I really need to use the john, dude." said Soos.


	5. Chapter 5

"Soos, can't you just use the downstairs bathroom?" Mabel asked.

"No dude, some dude was trying to see how much toilet paper he could fit in the toilet and the dude accidently clogged it." Soos said, cautiously. He was trying to make it sound like it was someone else's fault, when _he_ was the one who did it. Suddenly they heard a click. "Hey sounds like door's unlocked dude." But when Soos tried to go in Mabel got in front of the door.

"Don't go in there!" she yelled. Soos just looked at her questionably. "I uh, went #2. And now uh, you just don't want to go in there, ok?"

"Oh c'mon dude; it can't be that bad if some other dude went in there." he pushed past Mable and opened the door. They both looked in the bathroom but to their surprise, it was empty. Mabel was puzzled. Her thoughts were interrupted by Soos's shaking. "Um dude, forget about #2; the bathroom's haunted!" he hurriedly headed towards the stairs but came back and tapped Mabel on the shoulder. "I think I'll just use the downstairs bathroom." he said then went downstairs.

"Whew, I thought he'd never leave." said a muffled voice.

"Dipper…?"

"I'm in here Mabel." said Dipper, struggling to get out of the cabinet under the sink. Mabel pulled on his arm and he went tumbling out and landed on his tail. "Gee, thanks" he said, sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do?" Mabel asked him as he got up.

"I don't know but we're not going to tell _anyone_ about this."

"Not even Waddles?"

"Not even Wa, wait what?"

"Can I tell Waddles?"

"Um sure Mabel; you can tell Waddles." Dipper said as he rolled his eyes. They both walked back to the bedroom.

"Wow it's really dark in here." said Mabel. She walked to the window and opened the curtains. Sunlight shone through the stained glass.

"What are you doing Mabel? Now I'm going to turn to stone!" Dipper braced himself, thinking for sure he would turn into a statue. However, to his surprise nothing happened. He opened his eyes. He began jumping up and down and flapping his arms.

"Um Dipper; pretty sure you have to use your wings to fly." said Mabel. Dipper stopped.

"It's not that Mabel; I just can't believe I can still move. I didn't turn to stone." Then it hit him. "Mabel, what if Gideon didn't give me the whole serum?"

"Then the syringe wouldn't be totally empty. It would still have some serum in it. Why?"

"Maybe that's the reason I didn't turn to stone. And maybe if we're lucky, we can find the drops that are left."

"Well let's go then." said Mabel. Dipper nodded and headed to the closet. "What are you doing now?"

"I can't go out looking like this, Mabel; I have to disguise myself." Dipper said as he rummaged through the closet. Finally he found a thin, army-green jacket with lots of pockets and a hood and a pair of black cargo pants "Now turn around." he commanded. Mabel did as she was told. Dipper slipped off his shorts and put on the cargos making sure to tuck in his tail. He took off his vest and pulled his arms through the jacket. Lastly he removed his oh so famous cap and pulled the hood over his ears and horns.

"Well do I at least look somewhat normal?" Dipper asked, turning around to show Mabel his temporary appearance.

"What about your hands and feet?" she replied with a question.

"I don't know. We'll worry about that later. Let's just get to the forest, ok?" Mabel nodded. They slipped out the window quietly.

"It's too quiet." said Stan Pines. He had only seen Mabel recently; not Dipper. Total silence had replaced the frequent squabbling of the twins. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ringing. "Alright, that's enough; I'm coming." he said getting up from his chair. The doorbell continued to ring. Stan opened the door. "Let me guess; you're here to threaten me into giving you the Mystery Shack?"

"On the contrary," said Gideon. "I'm here to inform you about your nephew…"


End file.
